


Under Friendship Tales

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: When a demonic child comes to Ponyville and try to take the lives from the ponies and wants the six manes and the Princess of the night to meet him back at Mt. Ebott where it all began for Frisk and the monsters. There the journey will begin for the six manes with Princess Luna as well. Along with some stowaways who wants to help though they are told they are too young to help with this mission.Yet most monsters (like Asgore, Undyne, and the dogs) believes that Luna and the six manes are here to hurt Frisk so they will do everything they can to stop them in order to protect the fallen child.Yet the monsters will learn that Luna and the six manes are not even there for Frisk but for someone who tries to hurt the ponies in Ponyville. This Sans and Frisk will have to help in order to stop the demonic child named Chara.Can our heroes do this or will it be more dramatic than anyone suspects?Read and Find Out.P.S: I'm also going to have some shippings in this story along with a new kind of shipping that I hope you guys don't mind I'm not saying it till the bitter end of this story. You may figure it out sooner. So please if you don't care for my idea shipping then please don't condemn me, please!





	1. Horrible Night

A tall skeleton wearing an orange T-shirt and blue shorts walk up to the brown wooden door and knocked. A human child has short brown hair is wearing a light blue with pink stripes T-shirt and blue jeans shorts opens the door and smiles when she saw the tall skeleton.

"Mourning Uncle Papyrus," the child said, "it's a new day."

"It's sure is" reply Papyrus with an enthusiastic voice, "now I bet two since my lazy brother is still sleeping."

"I wouldn't pass on that. He always laying around."

Papyrus looks at the human for a moment when he realized that the girl had made a pun, "oh my gosh Frisk! Now I know that Sans is teaching you bad habits!"

Papyrus stormed off as Frisk giggles before seeing her mother walking right to her trying to hide her laugh.

"Morning mom," said Frisk.

The goat monster stop in front of Frisk finally stop her laughing at Frisk's pun as she answers, "good morning my child, have you slept well?"

Frisk nodded, "how about you mom?"

The goat monster nodded as well, "it was fine how about coming downstairs to have breakfast. Me and your uncle Papyrus made something really good."

"Oh I can't wait," said Frisk as she began to follow her mother downstairs.

Both stop when they heard Papyrus' loud booming voice yelling at his brother to get up.

"Sans, get up now or else I the Great Papyrus will have to make you get up!"

Frisk and her mother both giggled as they continue downstairs and into the kitchen. Frisk saw on the table three plates of pancake cover in syrup and blueberries. Frisk thanked her mother as she sat down and waited for Papyrus and Sans to come down. The goat monster did the same till the doorbell rang.

The goat monster got up and answer the door as Papyrus came down holding his brother who is a smaller skeleton wearing a white T-shirt and black with white stripe at the ends shorts over his shoulder.

"Sans, I swear that one of these days you got to learn to wake up on your own," said Papyrus as he made it into the kitchen placing Sans down in the chair.

"Yeah, yeah, I... (yawns) know bro. Just boned tired right now."

"Sans!"

Frisk try to hold her laugh in but couldn't as Papyrus sighs sitting next to Sans at the table. Sans place his bony hand under his chin as he began to fall asleep. Soon Sans fell on top of his pancake with his head when Frisk's mother came in with another goat monster wearing a pink T-shirt with white Hawaiian flowers and brown pants, a blue sea monster with long red hair in a ponytail wearing a blue police uniform and black pants, and a lavender spider with her black hair tied in two buns wearing a pink shirt with black lines as same with her puffy shorts.

Papyrus smiles, "hello Asgore, Undyne, Muffet, what are you all doing here?"

"We have a serious problem that we must deal with," said Asgore as he turns to look at Frisk than at the goat monster beside him, "Toriel, I think you know she can't be with us."

Toriel nods as she walks up to Frisk, "Frisk, sweetie we have some grown ups talk and we can't have you to um... be here with us."

Frisk sighs, "but..."

"No buts," said Toriel sternly, "listen to me and go in your room. I'll let you know when we are finished."

"Yes, mom, " said Frisk as she did as her mother told her to.

Once Toriel heard Frisk door closing she nods at the others that it's safe now to speak. Asgore looks at Papyrus.

"We have been threatened by these so call ponies."

"Ponies?" asked Papyrus excitedly, "really?!"

Undyne said crossing her arms, "they aren't the nice one in those stories that Sans tells you about. These ponies want to harm us. What did you say they were from again, Muffet?"

Muffet answers, "Equestria. According to my spider, they heard the conversation and one of them is a Princess of Equestria. There are two of these princesses but only one is coming here to help these six ponies."

"Princess?" asked Toriel in shock.

Asgore nods, "I remember Gaster, when he was alive, had research on this place and before the war began between human and monsters that there was a conflict between the two alicorn princesses. Both rule day and night. Well, the one rule overnight was furious because she believes that no other ponies would adore her and her night so she went after her sister. Though I wonder how this alicorn of the night would return if her sister banishes her into the moon."

Muffet shrugs, "I don't know but that's not important right now. Frisk might be in danger."

"In danger?!"

Asgore looks at Toriel to see the worry on her face, "yes, we believe they are after Frisk for whatever reasons. The spiders told Muffet that they are looking for a child and believe Frisk is a demon child."

Papyrus gulp when he had a funny feeling that this must be all misunderstanding or the ponies are after another child and not Frisk. A child that had once try to ruin their lives and Frisk's before.

Undyne sighs, "well whatever that is these ponies needs to stop."

Papyrus stood up as he said, "I... I'm sure this has to be some misunderstanding. Can't we just talk to them?"

All four looks at Papyrus as Asgore put his paw over Papyrus' shoulder, "Papyrus, I know you want to see the good in everyone. That's what Sans tells me but sometimes there isn't any possible way."

Papyrus sighs, "if so then could we put them somewhere so they don't get hurt?"

Asgore looks at Toriel as she nods her head than he looks at Muffet who seems to be keeping a straight face as she just shrugs. Asgore looks at Undyne who shook her head violently.

Asgore sighs, "we may need a vote with the dogs first. Though your plan might work. However, we can't trust them till we know fully that they are trustworthy."

Papyrus nods as he thanks, Asgore to considering his idea. Toriel looks at Asgore as she sighs.

"I'm in with Papyrus on this one. This has to be some misunderstanding. Why would these ponies be after Frisk for? Unless they are after someone else and may think that the ponies are after Frisk."

Asgore sighs, "we'll see but I'm taking Papyrus' words. We will only capture them and not hurt them."

Undyne ask, "what if they try to hurt us?"

Asgore looks at Undyne, "then we have no choice but to do what we can to knock them out so they can't hurt us."

Toriel yell, "you can't do that! That will make them want to come after us more!"

Asgore ignores Toriel as he, Undyne, and Muffet walk out of the house. Papyrus turn to see Sans had slept through the whole conversation. Papyrus sighs as he felt Toriel's paw on her shoulder.

"You may go with them Papyrus. Make sure they don't try to hurt those ponies specially Asgore and Undyne. I don't trust them."

Papyrus nods as he ran out of the house. Toriel sighs as she helps Sans to get his head off of the pancake and wipe his face before calling Frisk to come down. Frisk ran down as she saw Sans asleep on the table and Toriel eating her pancake.

"Where's Uncle Papyrus?"

Toriel looks at her child and said, "he went out to help Asgore and his team to um... check Mt. Ebott to see if anyone may be there trying to well you know the rest."

Frisk nods in understanding as she began to eat her pancake.

Night Before In Ponyville

"Twilight, you know it's getting late," said the small purple and green dragon as he handed the books to the purple alicorn

The alicorn nods, "I know Spike but I have to look up something before..."

"Everypony run!!!"

Twilight ran to look outside, "Pinkie Pie?"

Twilight looks to see a whole lot of ponies and unicorns running for their lives. Twilight told her dragon friend Spike to stay inside as she goes out to see what's going on. Twilight flew out of her own castle as she flew into the town. She saw a pink pony with curly pink mane in front of all the other ponies running. Twilight flew down to the pink pony and asked what was going on.

The pink pony look up at Twilight saying, "I'm getting away from a killing creature that wants to kill all of us."

"What?!"

Twilight saw her friend take off as she saw everypony else following behind.

"What is going on?"

Twilight flew faster as she went to find out when she spotted a small light green colt with yellow and green mix mane trying to run but trip on his metal leg. Twilight flew down towards the little colt as she help him up with her magic.

"Rimmer, what's going on?!"

Rimmer looks up at Twilight and said, "it's a scary looking creature and.... and..."

Before Rimmer could finish a human child wearing a green with one yellow stripe sweatshirt and brown pants walk up closer as the child gave a demon grin and his red eyes began to glow. The boy held a kitchen knife in his hand.

Twilight ask as she step in front of Rimmer, "who are you?"

The boy laugh, "I'm the one that you call out to. The one to ruin your precious lives."

Soon the child ran towards Twilight as Twilight was about to use her magic against this child when she saw somepony else had blasted at the child causing the boy to be thrown against a building. Twilight look up to see a dark blue alicorn with her blue mane flowing with the wind, her black necklace has a moon crest on it as same with her cutie mark.

"Luna!" cried Rimmer.

Twilight asked, "Princess Luna, why are you here?"

Luna looks at Twilight and yell, "go! Get Rimmer and everypony to safety! I got this one handled on my own."

Twilight nods unsure if it was wise to leave Luna alone with the hunger killing child as she use her magic to place Rimmer on her back and flew off towards the other ponies.

The boy shook his head as he looks right at Luna. His grin grew wide as he stood up holding the knife tight in his hand.

"This shall be fun."

The child ran towards Luna as she flew up and once again use her magic against him. The child dodge the blast as he jump up to take a hit. Luna was able to dodge the blade as she made more blast at the child.

In the meantime a white alicorn with her rainbow mane flowing her cutie mark symbol of the sun flew into the night sky in hopes to find her sister before this crazy child does. Right beside her are two pegasus who both are her royal guards as they too went to find this child.

"Your majesty," said one pegasus, "when we do find this child what shall we do?"

The alicorn sighs, "I'm afraid the child must face his punishment when we do. I can not have my ponies or my sister to be hurt from this child. I know Luna will do everything she can to stop him but she don't have full power to stop him as I do."

All three flew towards Ponyville as fast as they can to find the violent child.

In the meantime inside the house a white pony with her dark purple mane was working on a fashion design project when suddenly screams rang outside. The pony ran out to see everypony running for their lives from something or someone. Soon Twilight saw her and flew down towards her.

"Rarity, you and Sweetie Belle have to get out of here. There is this violent child on the loose. You have to leave now!"

Rarity understood as she ran inside to wake her little sister up. Once Sweetie Belle was awake Rarity and she ran out as they join Twilight and Rimmer to get everypony to safety. Soon Rainbow Dash a blue with rainbow mane pegasus and her little orange pegasus sister with purple mane Scootaloo join them. Rainbow Dash looks at Twilight asking.

"Where are we taking everypony?"  
Twilight answer, "to Apple Jack's farm. They'll be all safe there then I'm going back to help Luna stop that child."

Rarity looks at Twilight with worry, "are you sure you don't need our help darling?"

Twilight nods, "I'm sure but thank you anyways."

Rimmer looks at Twilight, "please be careful."

Twilight nods, "I will don't worry. I think Luna may need more help than she thinks. Maybe I should go now while you two go and get everypony to safety."

Twilight put Rimmer on Rainbow Dash's back as she flew off to help Luna.

"Be careful" call out Rarity and Sweetie Belle.

"Stay safe" added Rainbow Dash.

Twilight flew back to Ponyville when she saw Luna began to have trouble trying to stop the child. The boy laughs as he knew Luna was beginning to get tired of fighting.

"What's wrong Princess? Feeling tired of stopping me already?"

Luna looks right at the child saying, "no, I won't stop till you are punished for thou crimes!"

Luna uses her magic to blast the boy but again the child dodges the blast and laughs like it was all a game. Twilight knew Luna could no longer hold the child back. She flew in front of Luna and use her magic to blast the child to another building.

"Twilight Sparkles, " said Luna with surprise, "you're supposed to take the others to safety!"

Twilight looks at Luna, "don't worry my friends are doing that. I knew you couldn't handle this on your own."

Luna gave a small smile at Twilight when suddenly the child got back up and charge towards Twilight. Luna saw the child as she pushes Twilight out of the way and blasts the boy with her magic. It didn't take the child far as he got back up.

"You think you can keep your little friend safe? Ha, I'm going to rip you both to pieces."

Luna narrow her eyes as she saw the child charge at her again. Luna was just about to use her magic when suddenly Twilight use her's to lift the child off from the ground and into a trash can. The child shook his head before he got up to look at them.

"Looks like you both won but don't think this is over. Meet me in the human world not far from Mt. Ebott. There you'll find me and you may find some enemies of mine there too. Especially a skeleton name Sans."

The child disappear as Twilight thought, "Sans? I wonder if this Sans can help us?"

Before Luna could answer she saw the white alicorn with the two guards landed as the white alicorn ran up to Luna with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Luna, thank goodness you're safe."

Luna answer, "Tia, what are you doing here?"

Celestia looks at Luna, "one of your night guards woke me up and told me what happen. You should have told me that this child was treating to harm us."

Luna looks down saying, "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Disturb me?! I would have helped if I knew my ponies were in great danger! You could have been seriously hurt! What were you thinking?!"  
Twilight answer, "don't worry me and my friends made sure that everypony got out safely."

Celestia sighs, "thank you Twilight. I appreciate you and your friends help. Now, where is this child?"

Luna answer, "I'm afraid he left already. He said something about being in the human world not far from Mt. Ebott."

Celestia nods as she flew off to check on all the ponies with the guards following her. Luna looks at Twilight.

"Twilight, tomorrow early in the morning have all your friends at your castle. I want to speak to all of you about this child and a way to stop this violent child."

Twilight nods saying, "you can count on me. I better check on Spike because I told him to stay back at the castle."

Luna nodded as she flew off following Celestia as Twilight went to check on Spike.


	2. Mission on the Surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting this sooner. I thought I had it on but when I look apparently I didn't. I got it post on Wattpad and Tumblr but not on here. Anyways sorry for a long wait and yes a brand new chapter. Hope you like it!

Morning came when Luna flew down into Ponyville and was heading towards Twilight’s castle before she saw Discord in front of her. Discord cross his arms as he looks at Luna.

“Well, I certainly didn’t expect you out this early or for you this late in the day. Is there something I need to know?”

Luna glanced at Discord, “no, why should I tell thou of?”

Discord rolls his eyes, “is this whatever you don’t want to tell me about happened last night?”

“You know?”

Discord looks at Luna, “I heard all about it from Celestia.”

Luna sighs, “I should have known my sister will tell you about it. If you really want to know then you must promise to keep a secret from her. If you don’t then you’ll regret of my punishment to you. One will be putting you on the moon.”

Discord eyes widened as he began to scratch his head with his claw, “of course just don’t send me to the moon. I mean you’ve been there, right? Heh… it must be lonely.”

Luna narrows her eyes, “don’t remind me, Discord…”

Discord backed up never in his life saw how scary Luna can be with her cold stern look.

Luna sighs before she began to speak, “Discord, I’m going to Twilight and her friends’ castle to go to the human world. Chara wanted us to meet him at a place call Mt. Ebott so that’s where we are going.”

Discord nods, “you do know if Celestia ever does find out she’s going to be really upset at you.”

Luna gave a stern look at Discord, “that’s why you aren’t supposed to tell her anything of this. Am I clear?”

Discord nods as he made himself disappear. Luna continues towards the castle not knowing that she’s being followed.

Once Luna made it to Twilight’s castle she was greeted by Pinkie Pie and Spike as they both let Luna into the castle. Three fillies and a colt ran in before the door closes as the young ones follow Luna, Spike, and Pinkie Pie to the main room.

Twilight smiles as she watches Luna sit down between Rarity and Apple Jack.

“You said you wanted to see us, right?”

Luna nods, “yes, I continue to be haunted by that boy’s words last night…”

Rimmer listens closely as so did the Crusaders. They can hear every word that Luna was telling the six manes. Also, can hear what the six manes response after Luna had told them what she had planned to do.

“Princess Luna,” said Rarity, “how could we possibly know where to go? I mean we don’t even know how to go into the human world.”

Luna sighs, “let’s just say my sister and I have a secret ability to go into the human world.We both have done it once and I can do it again. Whatever this demon child has plans for us is not good.”

Rainbow Dash was all in with the plan, “I think what we should do is to make sure this demon kid pays for what they did to our village!”

“Even so,” said Twilight putting her one hooves up, “we have to be careful we don’t know how much power this child really has.”

Luna nods, “I agree with Twilight Sparkles. We have to be careful besides the child did mention about enemies in the human world.”

Without even knowing that there was a tiny black spider was spying on them as it left after Luna had spoken.

Twilight nods, “yeah, I wonder who is this Sans?”

“Sans?”

Twilight looks right at Apple Jack, “yeah, the child mention about Sans who is his worse enemy?”

Luna looks down, “this Sans could be a really good person to make an alliance with.”

Pinkie Pie said as she jumps up and down, “what are we waiting for then? Let’s go, go, go!!”

Fluttershy gulps, “we other then you Princess Luna have never been into… (gulps) the human world before…”

Luna nods, “I am quite aware Fluttershy. That is why I will be joining all of you on this quest. I want to know what this child is planning and stop him before any pony gets hurt.”

All six manes yell out, “agreed! Let’s go!”

Luna smiles as she led the six manes out of the castle. Rimmer and the Crusaders hid behind some pillars as they saw Luna and the six manes went out of the castle. Rimmer jumps out as so did the Crusaders. They all decide to follow their friends to see the human world themselves and stop the demonic kid.

Luna led the others towards an open field and soon use her magic creating a portal to the human world.

“This,” said Luna as she turns to look at the six manes, “is where we should go right to the place we shall be.”

The six manes nod as Luna went into the portal first. Then Twilight was the second with her friends following close behind. Spike got on Rarity back as they both went into the portal. Rimmer and the Crusaders ran into the portal before it closes up behind them.

Once at the human world Luna turns to the six manes saying, “we have to split up. I will go alone. Twilight you, Spike, and Rarity will go one way. Apple Jack you, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy go another.”

Everyone nods in agreement of Luna’s plan.

Everyone split up leaving Rimmer and the Crusaders to figure out which ones they should follow. Then Apple Bloom came up with the idea of them splitting up and choosing which one they should follow.

“I got an idea! Me and Rimmer will follow Luna, Sweetie Belle you follow your sister, Twilight, and Spike, as for Scootaloo you go follow the others.”

“Wait a minute,” said Sweetie Belle with a smile across her face, “you want to be with Rimmer. You like him…”

Scootaloo hooted, “oh… Apple Bloom and Rimmer sitting on the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!”

“Shut up!” cried Apple Bloom, “let’s just get going!”  
Apple Bloom pulls Rimmer with her as the other two went in separate ways.

Meantime…

Sans slowly woke up as he was face to face with Frisk. Sans jump back as he put his bony hand on his chest.

“Damn it, kid! Don’t scare me like that!”

Frisk giggles, “I was wondering when you were going to wake up.”

Toriel came into the kitchen and smiles, “oh Sans I’m so glad your up. Could you do me a huge favor?”

Sans nods, “sure what is it?”

Toriel asks, “could you go to the store and get a pound of flour. I ran out and I need it to bake a cake for Grillby. His daughter’s birthday is coming up next week and I promise him to bake a cake for his daughter.”

Sans nods as he got up, “sure thing Tori, I’ll be back in a flash.”

Sans winks making both Toriel and Frisk giggled before he snaps his bony fingers and soon appears in front of the store.

“A bag of flour huh? Welp, here we go.”

Sans walk into the store as he got a lot of stares from some humans who’s not from around the city. Sans felt a bit awkward that those humans were just staring at him. He almost felt that he needed to turn around and yell at the humans to quite staring at him. Yet, he had to be good and not cause any more scene to possibly cause another war between humans and monsters again.

He quickly found the flour and went towards the counter to pay for it. Once he pays for the flour he snaps his bony finger and out of that store. Sans appear back in front of the store when he spotted a small light green colt and a yellow with red mane filly ran into the alleyway. Sans was a bit confuse to what he saw.

“Welp that’s something you don’t see in the city every day. I better put this down and see where those two are going.”

Sans placed the bag of flour on the bench as he snaps his bony finger to follow the two little kids.

Rimmer and Apple Bloom were having a bit of trouble catching up with Luna as they ran into the alleyway to keep their eyes on where Luna is going.

“Boy…” said Rimmer catching his breath, “she’s really fast.”

Apple Bloom agreed, “y… yeah, guess being an alicorn you go faster.”

Both of them didn’t know that they were being followed by a skeleton. As they began to catch up towards Luna that’s when Rimmer trip on his metal leg scratch his front hoof as he yells in pain. Apple Bloom turns to see Rimmer crying. Luna whip around as she spotted the two children behind her.

“Are you alright?”

Rimmer shook his head, “my hoof hurts a lot.”

“What are you children doing here?”

Apple Bloom and Rimmer both looks at Luna knowing that they both have been caught. Apple Bloom gulp as she explains to Luna.

“We… um… heard what was going on and so me, Rimmer, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle came to help.”

Luna sighs as she looks at Rimmer hoof, “it is too dangerous for you children to be on this quest. Once we find your friends then I will take you, children, back home.”

“But Luna…”

“No buts Rimmer! I mean it! Look what you have done to yourself. I know you didn’t mean to but… this is why we didn’t want you, children, to come.”

“Maybe I can help with that.”

Luna and the two kids look to see Sans kneeling down beside Rimmer. Sans looks at Rimmer’s wound and nods.

“Yup, a pretty bad cut. I know a healer to heal that wound in a blink of an eye socket.”

Luna giggles, “I may not know much about puns but that one was a pretty good one.”

Sans looks at Luna, “thanks… uh… I’ll help take the kid to Toriel. She’s a healer. I gotta get the flour first then I’ll take you guys there.”

Luna nods, “thank you. What is your name kind, sir?”

Sans liked how Luna had called him ‘sir’ in a kind formal way.

“The name is Sans, Sans the skeleton uh… alicorn?”

Luna blinks for a moment as she thought to herself, “so this is what that demon child meant. This Sans is actually a skeleton. This is whom we had to find.”

“Luna? Luna?!”

Luna shook her head as she saw Rimmer’s concerned expression.

“Luna huh?” said Sans as he looks at Luna, “never met a lovely alicorn like you before.”

Luna looks down as she began to blush, “oh… um… thank you.”

Apple Bloom and Rimmer look at each other as they smiled. Sans nods as he teleported to grab the flour and teleported back to where Luna and the children are.

Luna eyes widened, “guess you know how to teleport as well.”

Sans looks at Luna, “you know about teleporting huh?”

Luna nods, “I have a friend who teleports as well.”

Sans nods, “welp guess that don’t make me the only teleporter expert.”

Rimmer cries out in pain as Luna use her magic to carefully place Rimmer on her back. Sans sighs as he looks at Apple Bloom.

“We better hurry. Bet that pain is getting worse. I can teleport all of us to Toriel’s house.”

Luna and Apple Bloom both came up beside Sans as he snaps his bony finger as they all appear in front of Toriel’s house. Luna, Apple Bloom, and Rimmer were a bit dizzy from the teleport as they shook their head to get rid of the dizziness.

“Sorry,” said Sans, “should have warned ya before we teleported.”

“That’s quite alright,” said Luna, “let’s get Rimmer in the house.”

Sans nods as he lets Luna and Apple Bloom into the house. Frisk eyes widened as she saw Luna, Apple Bloom, and Rimmer.

“Who… who are they?”

Sans answer, “meet Luna, Rimmer, and… uh… what’s your name kid?”

Apple Bloom answer, “Apple Bloom.”

Sans nods, “yeah, Apple Bloom. Anyways where’s Tori?”

“She’s outside” reply Frisk.

“We need her here. Rimmer got himself hurt and we need Toriel’s healing magic.”

Frisk nods as she ran outside to get her mother. Sans use his power to place the flour on the kitchen table and help put Rimmer down on the couch. Luna rubs her head against Rimmer’s as she calms the little colt.

“Do not cry little one. You will be alright.”

Rimmer sniffled a couple of times as he enjoys Luna’s sweet lullaby song. Even Apple Bloom enjoy Luna’s singing. Sans cross his arms as he saw how amazing Luna was with Rimmer.

After Luna stop singing that’s when Frisk and Toriel came running in.

“See Mom, I told you!”

Toriel’s eyes widened as she remembers of Asgore’s warning. She shook it off as she ran beside Rimmer to heal his hoof. Rimmer smiles when he saw the wound clearly had healed up.

“Thank you!”

Toriel smiles, “you are very welcome… my child…”

Toriel began to tear up as she could see her lost son Asriel through Rimmer. She even notices Rimmer’s voice is so similar to Asriel’s. She began to wonder if Asriel’s soul is in this tiny colt’s body. She was interrupted by Sans.

“Your okay Tori?”

Toriel wipes her tears from her eyes, “y… yes sorry. It’s just when I see this child I see my son right through him.”

Sans and Frisk both sighs as they could see Toriel was still being hurt by Asriel being gone.

Rimmer ask, “where is your son?”

Toriel sighs as Sans answer, “he’s well gone. Some humans hurt him and well didn’t make it alive.”

Luna looks at Toriel, “I’m so terribly sorry.”

Toriel nods, “it happen a long time ago. Now I have my adopted daughter Frisk.”

Luna looks at Frisk as she nods, “that’s good. You kinda look like that demonic child who attacked us last night.”

Frisk gulps “D… demonic child?”

Luna nods her head as she turns to look at Sans, “this child mention about you as being his worse enemy.”

Sans nods, “wouldn’t be too surprising and I know exactly who you’re talking about. Sorry for what happened last night.”

Toriel was confused what Luna and Sans are both talking about. She soon spoke up remember Asgore and the other’s plans.

“Is that why you ponies are being here?”

Luna nods, “yes, this demonic child wanted us to meet him at Mt. Ebott. I want to face to face with him and make sure he will not hurt my ponies again.”

Frisk ask seeing Luna’s wing and horn, “are you an alicorn?”

Luna nods, “yes, I am also the Princess of the Night. I rule with my sister Celestia back in Equestria.”

Toriel’s eyes widened, “so… this was all a huge mistake. I better call Papyrus and tell him to call off the plan.”

Sans looks at Toriel, “uh… what plan?”

Toriel sighs, “I suppose Frisk should know too. When you were well sleeping at the table. Asgore came and wanted to capture the ponies thinking they were going after Frisk.”

“What?!”

Toriel and Sans look at Luna to see her shock reaction, “are we in any danger with these other monsters?”

Toriel took a deep breath, “not if I have a saying about it. I won’t let them capture any of your friends.”

Apple Bloom spoke up, “my friends and my sister Apple Jack are out there right now!”

Sans looks at Toriel as he spoke, “don’t worry I know Tori. She won’t let that happen.”

Toriel thanked Sans as she ran to her phone to call Papyrus to explain what’s going on.


End file.
